Merciless: The 100th Hunger Games
by The Insane Genius
Summary: SYOT CLOSED What shall the Quell be? ON HIATUS UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS AKA SEPTEMBER 24
1. Chapter 1: Submissions

I sit down with my daughter, Rose, to watch the announcement of the Quarter Quell. This will be the 100th, and will probably be the biggest and most violent of all.

Rose is only 9; I won't have to worry about her being put it. But I will have to in 3 years.

President Cardinal comes on screen and I tell Rose to sit down. 9 year olds are so hyper, I think to myself.

**"In the first Quarter Quell, as a reminder to the rebels that their own children were dying because of the rebels' choice to initiate violence, all districts were made to hold an election and vote on the tributes that would represent them. In the second Quell, as a reminder that two rebels had died for one Capitol citizen, every district was required to send double the amount of tributes. In the third Quarter Quell, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power the Capitol possesses, the male and female tribute will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."**

I take a breath for the reveal of the catch.

"**This year, as a reminder that even the smallest and weakest will not be spared, the age for the reapings will not be 12-18, but 5-12."**

I can't breath. I can't think. My daughter, my Rose, could be cast into that death game and killed.

How could this happen?

* * *

Hello, my friends, and welcome to my very special SYOT! As you could see above, the idea for the Quell has been set! All I need from you are 22 characters (I'm creating 2). So… here's the form!

Name:

Age (5-12):

District (all but 2):

Gender:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Skin color:

Height:

Weight:

Family:

Personality:

History:

Friends:

Reaping Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Arena Ideas:

Chariot Costume Ideas:

Bloodbath or no?

Why should your tribute win?

Thanks and good-night!


	2. Chapter 2: Who I Have So Far

District 1 Girl: Lavender Stars

District 1 Boy: Flint Morcombe

District 2 Girl: Celidh Smith

District 2 Boy: RESERVED

District 3 Girl: Blair Coney

District 3 Boy: Trevor Lian

District 4 Girl: Alison Martin

District 4 Boy: Carter Prinston

District 5 Girl: Chrysanthemum Thyme

District 5 Boy: Julius Herbert

District 6 Girl: OPEN

District 6 Boy: OPEN

District 7 Girl: Rileon Camo

District 7 Boy: Cres Reyes

District 8 Girl: Eliza Norfolk

District 8 Boy: OPEN

District 9 Girl: Naomi Greye

District 9 Boy: OPEN

District 10 Girl: Evie Southam

District 10 Boy: OPEN

District 11 Girl: Azura Grace Hope

District 11 Boy: Dex Freund

District 12 Girl: Skye Rosewood

District 12 Boy: OPEN


	3. Who I Have So Far II

District 1 Girl: Lavender Stars

District 1 Boy: Flint Morcombe

District 2 Girl: Celidh Smith

District 2 Boy: RESERVED

District 3 Girl: Blair Coney

District 3 Boy: Trevor Lian

District 4 Girl: Alison Martin

District 4 Boy: Carter Prinston

District 5 Girl: Chrysanthemum Thyme

District 5 Boy: Julius Herbert

District 6 Girl: Andrea Leaf

District 6 Boy: Luke Leaf

District 7 Girl: Rileon Camo

District 7 Boy: Cres Reyes

District 8 Girl: Eliza Norfolk

District 8 Boy: OPEN

District 9 Girl: Naomi Greye

District 9 Boy: OPEN

District 10 Girl: Evie Southam

District 10 Boy: OPEN

District 11 Girl: Azura Grace Hope

District 11 Boy: Dex Freund

District 12 Girl: Skye Rosewood

District 12 Boy: OPEN

District ? (6) Girl: Ryder Foxx


	4. Final Tribute List

District 1 Girl: Lavender Stars

District 1 Boy: Flint Morcombe

District 2 Girl: Celidh Smith

District 2 Boy: Logan Ritter

District 3 Girl: Blair Coney

District 3 Boy: Trevor Lian

District 4 Girl: Alison Martin

District 4 Boy: Carter Prinston

District 5 Girl: Chrysanthemum Thyme

District 5 Boy: Julius Herbert

District 6 Girl: Andrea Leaf

District 6 Boy: Luke Leaf

District 7 Girl: Rileon Camo

District 7 Boy: Cres Reyes

District 8 Girl: Eliza Norfolk

District 8 Boy: Ryder Foxx

District 9 Girl: Naomi Greye

District 9 Boy: Lyx Stein

District 10 Girl: Evie Southam

District 10 Boy: Wilhelm Meyer

District 11 Girl: Azura Grace Hope

District 11 Boy: Dex Freund

District 12 Girl: Skye Rosewood

District 12 Boy: Thunder Marsh


End file.
